


-With passion'd Breath does the Darkness creep-

by LilKjay (orphan_account)



Series: -It´s all coming back to me now- [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: DIfferent take on the Dragon Age series - starting before Origins, Dom!Cullen, Dom/sub, Elf-blooded Mainchara, F/M, I just needed to let out some smut first!, M/M, Multi, NSFW, OMG there is also Plot I promise!, Polyamory, Sub!Alistair, Threesome, sub!oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5608306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LilKjay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different take on the Dragon Age series, starting before Origins. Focus is on Cullen, Alistair and my OC Dia, who are in a Three-way-Relationship.<br/>Like all my stories, things will be a little more darker in here, and I will take liberties with some things that happen during the canon Events of Dragon Age. There will be steamy chapters (marked with *Chapter X*), but also chapters with feels, angst and other nice things.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> UPDATING STOPPED, WILL BE CONTINUED AT AN LATER DATE </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. *Chapter  1*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Introduction of sorts.

 

 

**Wintermarch End, 9:30 Dragon**

 

 

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

 

Eyes closed she felt the trays of the slowly settling sun, caressing her skin. The chilly breeze tousled strands of her braided white hair and she adjusted the looped wool scarf around her neck.

 

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

 

Tucking the white wool coat more close around her softy curved frame, her gloved hand closed the single button over her navel. White cotton trousers shielded her legs from the cold, loose just like the white tunic made of the same material. Folding her arms over her chest afterwards, she concentrated again.

 

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

 

The anxiety remained. It wasn’t enough. Pouty strawberry-red painted lips parted slightly, she filled her lungs with more crisp air. It scratched a little in her throat and she grimaced, adjusting the dark red scarf again. Lifting her white gloved hand up to her mouth she coughed. Once, twice, breaking the peaceful silence around her. The scratching feel lessened but lingered, and her hand went back to its place on the other upper arm.

 

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

 

She opened her eyes, blinking first and turning to the right, away from the breeze. Just as uncomfortable as the lingering scratch, the slight burn in her eyes intensified. The sclera was irritated, a pink hue streaked with tiny red veins. It made the teal color of her eyes almost glow, and a single tear escaped as she blinked rapidly. Past the faint freckles that adorned her cheekbones and nose it went, continuing its way over her pale cheek. A gloved thumb wiped the tear away, and a frown warped her heart-shaped face in an annoyed grimace.  
'Stupid sickness… stupid elven blood.' She cursed half aloud, her choice of words and tone shattering the image of a pretty doll. No. Not a pretty doll. -Beautiful and rare like a diamond- her father always called her appearance when she criticized herself in the mirror. Beautiful, because of the unique way all elf-blooded looked. They had white hair and pale skin, slightly larger eyes than common and next to a small and soft curved frame a silvery voice. These features were considered beautiful especially by Orlesian nobles. Much money was paid, just to call an elf-blood ´their own´, and parade them around on parties. The thought made her wrinkle her nose. As a born and proud fereldan, that knowledge disgusted her just even more. Stupid orlesians.  
Elf-blooded were also rare, especially female ones. Because of the genetic mismatch that also caused the unique appearance, nine of ten children were stillborn or died during birth. The few that survived and reached youth and adulthood had to fight several infections and were prone for diseases, next to the inability to bear children. The medicine that was needed to keep them well and made their life bearable was expensive, and not many Alchemist´s were able to concoct that potion. All these facts hadn´t bothered her father however, when she was born. And so he had named her exactly like the one thing he compared her to: Diamond – or short, Dia. Truth to be told, she liked the name. It had a certain ring, and wasn´t so ordinary like ´Anora´ or ´Goldanna´.

 

_Breathe in. Breathe out._

 

Teal eyes closed in concentration and she turned to the fading sun again. The strength of the breeze picked up, pulling on her coat and tousled her white hair. More strands escaped from the ponytail that kept them in place, framing her pale face as she pulled her red lips in a pout. The ground under her thick fur lined leather boots crunched as she took a cautious step back, away from the edge of the cliff. Feeling another cough rising in her throat, nimble fingers pulled one of the small flasks out of the small leather satchel that was slung over her shoulder. The liquid inside was green with blue glittering swirls in it. As soon as she had uncorked the flask, the mild scent of Elfroot and sweet mint tickled her nose. Pouty lips warped in a small smile and she hummed, then lifted the flask to her lips and took three small sips. It was enough, and Dia sighed as she felt the effect immediately. A comforting warmth spread through her body, radiating from her belly. The slight pinch behind her eyelids lessened and so did the scratching feel in her throat and the chill she felt before. With a content sigh she corked the flask again and put it away. Teal eyes opened after a few more seconds had passed and she looked to the horizon, where the sun began to fade behind the mountains. She still had time. Her father didn’t expect her before the sun had set. The perks of being a single child. With that thought in mind Dia finally turned to the young man behind her.

Leaning against an old large oak tree, he had had one black booted foot placed back against the trunk, easily holding the balance on one leg. Black leather trousers were tucked in the boots, the same black as the belt he wore around his hips. His head was bent and tilted a little to the side, ginger blond short hair with styled spikes shining in the diming light just like the stitched Templar Order crest in silver on his dark red velvet tunic. The expensive formal regalia and the fine fabrics indicated the Order´s power and influence. Even without his armor, the Uniform served as a protection, the fabrics able to protect from smaller injuries during a fight. The parts on his broad shoulders were without ranking symbols, marking him as a recruit, not a full pledged Templar. For a heartbeat teal colored eyes flickered to the space on his right. A longsword was propped up almost carelessly against the tree, one of many signs how at ease he felt around her. Glancing behind herself, she checked the state of the sun. Still enough time. Dragging one white gloved hand over her heart-shaped face, she exhaled and tried not to think of the boring life that would await her as soon as she had returned. Hours of listening to Teryna Cousland talking about proper behavior, learning to be a lady. It had been less boring, back then when Elissa was still alive. Being of the same age, the two of them were almost inseparable. Till that dreadful winter, six years ago when Elissa became sick and died after just three weeks of illness. It had been a dark time back then and Dia sighed sadly. After Elissa´s death, the Teryna had coped with the death of her only daughter by doting on Dia even more.

More than once the term ´Adoption´ had slipped past the Teryna´s lips, and Dia shuddered at that thought. Hence the fact that she would never be the heir of their fortune anyway with Adan and Fergus still alive, the thought to be married off to some stupid noble to strengthen the Cousland authority made her skin crawl. Thankfully her father had declined every time, sensing that this wasn´t what Dia wanted. And so the Cousland´s had contented themselves with parading Dia simply around at every opportunity. Having an elf-blooded in their household was a sign of prestige after all, even in Ferelden. Tearing her thoughts away from that unpleasant topic, Dia focused on the Templar Recruit in front of her once more. The smile on her red pouty lips grew as she saw what he was doing. Somewhere during her meditation time he must have plucked one of the daisies surrounding them on the floor of the clearing. The delicate flower looked forlorn in his large hands, its white color with the yellow center contrasting greatly to the deep black of his leather gloves. The young man plucked deep in thought one by one petal, letting it flutter to the ground without a second glance. He was almost done and on silent feet she went closer to him. From her angle, she couldn´t see his lips but her slightly pointed ears twitched as she heard him murmur softly. Her smile became playful as she recognized the phrases of the old childhood game.

'She likes me, she likes me not… she likes me, she likes me not…' His voice was deep and melodic, for once the humorous tone in it replaced by seriousness. At every first part of the phrase his lips pulled in a dreamy smile, but it fainted whenever he came to the second part. As she was about six steps away from him, she pulled the leather satchel from her shoulder and dropped it carefully to the ground. As he didn’t looked up at the soft clicking sound of the bottles, she cleared her throat.  
'It is so easy to sneak upon you, Puppy. If it weren´t me, you would be in great danger.' Silvery voice laced with amusement she winked at him, delighted at the sheepish smile he gave her.  
'As if being in your presence would be safe at all, Babe' He quipped back and she smirked, shaking her head.  
'Are you sure that the flower is the right one to ask questions?' Dia noted with a wink and unstrapped the long slender and slightly curved greatsword from her back. It weighted less than a dagger, and the engravings on the silverite blade and white handle indicated its value. Bending down she placed the sheathed blade on the ground, gloved hands sliding along the white expensive handle for a moment. Hazel eyes ringed with blue glinted with mirth and she guessed that he was already thinking of a witty response. Straightening and returning to a perfect stand, booted feet parted shoulder wide and strong muscled arms folded over his chest, he peered down at her. With his 6,4 feet he was more than two heads taller than her, just like every Templar she had met before. Tall and so incredibly handsome. Closing the last bit of distance between them, she placed her gloved hand on his forearm, feeling the muscles twitch under her touch. Hazel eyes ringed with blue flickered down to her hand and back up. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw how he fiddled with the half plucked daisy between his fingers.

'Maybe not. But if I don´t like her answer, I can always pick a new one' The Templar recruit jested, even though a faint blush appeared on his cheeks. Her mouth twitched at that and she grinned, rolling her eyes playfully.  
'Oh, not taking a `no´ as answer? Such a bad puppy!' Dia said in a purring whisper and he chuckled, then placed his gloved hand on her upper arm and pulled her close against him. Even though their skin was separated through cotton, velvet and leather, she felt the heat that radiated from his touch.

'If we had more time, I could show you how bad I am' his voice has taken a deeper timbre, but faltered at the last word. Teal eyes clouded and so did hazel ones ringed with blue, both remembering that their time together wasn´t eternal. Tilting his head slightly to the left his eyes drifted away from her face, staring to the ground next to them. His adam´s apple bob as he swallowed and her heart clenched at the abrupt change in mood.  
'Hey. We still have time till sunset. Don´t be sad, Alistair' She whispered and placed her gloved hand on his clean shaven cheek. Upon hearing his surname rather than the nickname she had given him, his gaze returned to her and he sighed. Black gloved hands slid over her arms and around her shoulders, before he pulled her in a tight embrace.

'I hate this… I hate to be apart from you…' His warm breath with a hint of mint stirred her white hair, where he had spoken against it. Her heart clenched at his pained words and she swallowed, then pressed her face in his chest. One large hand stroked over her back, the other hand cradled the back of her head. The feel of his strong arms around her grounded and calmed her, more than the breathing exercises earlier could ever do. Snuggling closer, she laid both gloved hands on his chest, tilting her head slightly to hear his steady heartbeat with closed eyes. His warmth seeped through her and she relished it, sighing contently. Listening to his soft murmurs the scent of him enveloped her. A mix of sweat, sandalwood and patchouli, soothing and lulling. The later scent made her remind that they weren´t supposed to be alone, and her eyelids fluttered open again. Teal eyes flickered away from him and to the tree line, wandering searching along the scenery and the path that would lead them back. As she turned her head to see over his bicep, Alistair began to chuckle.

'He wanted to give us some time alone. Don´t worry, Babe. You will have time to talk to him too… to say goodbye before we…' his voice faltered again and she swallowed, pressing her face back against his hard chest.

'Is he missing me as well when we´re apart?' Dia murmured against the velvet of his tunic before she could stop herself, and felt his arm tighten around her smaller frame.  
'Of course. Sometimes I even think he misses you more than I do. Or searches for a way to simply replace us both and take you with him.' Alistair murmured, voice soft and with a hint of amusement. She smiled at his words but said nothing. For a few minutes they stood like that in silence, his gloved hands sliding along her curves up a down. Wandering, searching, as if committing her features to memory. Then his gloved hand curled under her chin and he nudged her face upwards.

'Alright. Let us… enjoy the time that is left, Babe' Alistair whispered softly. Hazel eyes ringed with blue glittered just slightly and he exhaled deeply. Sweet mint scent tickled her nose and she unintentionally smiled at the trace of meat that tinged his breath.  
'O…okay…' her silvery voice wavered a little with nervousness, but her white gloved hands undid the button that held her coat closed. Rolling her shoulders she shrugged the clothing off, letting it pool on the ground to their right.

'Maker´s breath… you´re so beautiful…' Alistair said softly and framed her face in his large hands. Curling her hands around his wrists she glanced shyly up at him, before her eyelids fluttered closed as he bent down. Dia stood up on her tiptoes and they closed the distance, their lips touching in a tender kiss. His lips were full and warm, and her heart swelled as she felt his thumbs caressing her cheeks, before sliding downwards and settling on her waist. She felt the pulse of his heartbeat as he pulled her flush against him, her hands curling in the dark velvet of his tunic. Time stood still as they kissed, sharing the feel of their delicate teenage love. She sighed against his lips and he hummed softly, before tilting her head and deepening the kiss. Enclosing her bottom lip with his teeth he tucked on it softly, sending a jolt of desire through her. Captivated by the moment she missed the sound of nearing footsteps. As another pair of gloved hands settled on her hips from behind she broke the kiss in alarm. Strands of white hair concealed her face partially as she whipped around, looking up into eyes of liquid gold, surrounded by a ring of sapphire. The scent of patchouli was as dominant as was his owner, and she inhaled it with each panting breath she took. His golden intense gaze traveled over her slightly swollen lips with the smeared lipstick, before Cullen hummed in approval, eyes darkening slightly. He wore the same expensive regalia like Alistair, although the stripe on both shoulderblades indicated that he had the higher rank of the two.

'Hey, Cullen. We already missed you!' Alistair´s amused voice was just faint, her mind still foggy from the kiss. Golden eyes followed her tongue, as she licked her kiss swollen lips. One gloved hand left her hip and Cullen placed it on her cheek, swiping with his thumb over her glistening bottom lip.

'I missed you two as well… especially you, Babe…' Cullen, said in a deep baritone voice, full lips pulled in a smirk. The dominance that he radiated made her knees go weak and she swayed as if drunk.

'My Lion…' Dia whispered with a shaking voice, seeing the golden color darken with every word. Slender white gloved hands sliding over the velvet of his tunic, up to his broad and wide shoulders. The height difference was even greater with him and Cullen tilted her face upwards, one hand settling loosely around her throat. This act of dominance made her silent at once, and she bit her bottom lip. Feeling Alistair´s hands slowly sliding under her tunic she felt her breath hitch, the fire in her sparking higher. Gloved fingers danced over her smooth white skin and the slightly swollen belly, drawing idle circles. He shifted behind her and she felt the hardening length of his cock brush against the small of her back. Her eyelids fluttered and she took an unintentional step backwards, to increase the touch, feel more of him. The hand around her throat squeezed once in warning and her teal eyes snapped open, looking up at the imposing Templar in front of her. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire studied her carefully, the flicker of uncertainty in them. They all were still all new to this, this play of dominance and submission. Her gloved fingers curled in his tunic and she looked up at him through her white eyelashes, face flushed and red painted lips parted.

'… I´m at your mercy…' Dia whispered, giving her consent with a demure tone in her shaking voice. A sharp inhale was her answer and Cullen tilted her face up more, the uncertainty gone from his dark gaze. As he bent his head down a little she sighed in contentment, expecting the softness of his lips against hers. But his warm breath tinged with sweet mint ghosted past her lips and along her cheek, making her shudder. Warm full lips brushed over the shell of her slightly pointed ear, partially hidden by her white hair.  
'Yes… you are…' Cullen growled in her ear and took her hand from his chest, pressing it against the impressive bulge of his black leather trousers. The pulsing of his hard cock made her shudder but she reacted on instinct. Nimble hands squeezed and wandered along the hardness, producing a ragged moan from Cullen. Red painted lips twitched in a winning smile, knowing how hard he always fought to stay silent. He wanted to hear them, not himself. The hold on her wrist tightened as he thrusted twice against her gloved hand, before pulling away.

'Kiss him again, Babe' Cullen ordered, his dark tone making goosebumps raise on her skin. Two pair´s of gloved hands turned her around and she whimpered in delight, the sound swallowed partially as Alistair´s kissed her again. For a heartbeat she stood still, while the men held her caged between their hard bodies. Their heat and scent enveloped her and she shuddered, desire washing over her. Images flashed before her mind. All three of them naked and sealing their desire by taking the last step. That thought prompted her legs to give out, but the hold of strong hands on her was secure, preventing her from falling. A soft bite on her bottom lip brought her back to present and she curled her hands again in soft velvet of Alistair´s tunic. His tongue found its way in her mouth as she gasped, taking control of the kiss and making her mind go blank. He tasted of sweet mint and meat but she didn´t mind, returning the passion he bestowed upon her eagerly.

'Yes… just like that' Cullen´s voice was barely audible through the rushing in her ears. Rubbing his hard cock against her ass he freed her neck from the scarf and strands of white hair. The rustle of leather was heard as he pulled the glove off with his hand, tucking it in the belt of his attire. Afterward his hand found his way back on her hip and Cullen stepped closer. Her back flush against his strong chest, he pushed her with the momentum of his movement more against the man in front of her. Alistair reacted timid and parted her legs with his knee, pressing it upwards. She almost sagged down on his thigh at the delightful pressure, now concentrated on her sex. At the same time full lips pressed open mouthed kisses against her neck, leaving a faint wetness in their wake. Hands on her hips and waist guided her in a rocking motion back and forth, making her feel the strain of their hard cock´s, concealed only by the leather of their trousers. Heat washed over her and she began to writhe as one hand left her hip and wandered forward. A warm calloused hand slid in the waistband of her loose cotton trousers.

'Mh… no small clothes… minx…' Cullen murmured lowly and nipped on the juncture of her neck. Alistair groaned deeply at his words and broke the kiss, before his mouth began to trail along the other side of her neck. Again her red lips twitched and she moaned softly, knowing full well how the sound spurred both men on. Talented fingers danced over her wet slit and she released her hold on Alistair´s tunic, sliding it over her concealed breasts. Tipping her head backwards she let it rest against Cullen´s strong chest while she looked dazed up at Alistair. His mouth was smudged by her lipstick and she moaned silently at the sight, while his hazel eyes were fixed on the hand moving in her trousers. Each flick of the calloused finger heightened her pleasure and she leaned more against the man behind her. Nimble hands travelled downwards, taking hold of the laces on the trousers of her Templar. The thought accompanied by Alistair´s groan as she grazed over his cock with her hand made her shudder. As the laces were undone she wasted no time and he helped her pushing his trousers over the curve of his hips. Surrounded by ginger blonde curls his cock jutted forward, the bulbous head glistening with pearls of his arousal. Her hand was caught before she could touch his hard cock however, and Alistair stared down at her, full lips parted and hazel eyes ringed with blue dark with lust.

'Tut tut, Babe… not like that…' Smirking, Alistair pulled of her white leather glove and dropped in carelessly to the ground, before lifting her bare hand up to his lips. Gaze hooded she watched how his tongue laved along her fingers, coating them in his saliva. The warmth of his tongue combined with the hotness of his breath made her whimper again, losing the fight of dominance that was allowed just between the two of them. Their Master chuckled against her ear, nibbling again on the pointed shell of her ear. His calloused hand drew idle circles over her clit, keeping her aroused but without letting her come.

'Tell us what you want, Babe…' Alistair said with a smirk and licked his lips, pressing her coated hand back against his leaking cock. Both groaned at the slick contact and she wrapped her slender hand around the shaft. Hot and heavy he pulsed in her hand as she began to stroke him, slowly and with slight flicks of her wrist.  
'I… I want…' Dia whimpered and her words were slurred, the pressure of Cullen´s fingers against her clit intensifying and matching her stroking movements.  
'Yes…?' Cullen husked against her skin and bit down softly on the pointed tip, making her buck against his hand. The first digit of his middle finger dipped in her tight cunt and she tensed, bowing her back in a whimper. Her hand around the other man´s cock twitched and she felt Alistair shift in front of her.  
“Cat got your tongue?” Alistair´s voice was amused but throaty, and the other man behind her chuckled darkly, the sound vibrating in his muscled chest.

'More like Puppy got her tongue. Kiss her again. I want her to come all over my fingers' Cullen answered in a dark amused voice. In any other situation she would have been annoyed that they talked about her like that… but right now she couldn´t even think clearly. Alistair winked at his friend and then bend down, full warm lips molding against hers, swallowing every syllable of protest she had wanted to say as he continued to kiss her. She moaned in his mouth and he used her parted lips to deepen the kiss. His hand left her flat stomach and curled around hers, motioning her to stroke his cock anew.

Cullen released his hold on her hip and began to squeeze her ass, massaging it while his other hand played with her clit. Heat spiraled higher and higher in her and she began to writhe again between them, as her pleasure began to crest. But their Master hadn´t allowed her to come. Eyes squeezed shut she whimpered and pressed her lower body backwards, while she did her best to return the passionate kiss. Her Templars were relentless however and kept her writhing at a minimum, while hands wandered over her soft curves, scratching lightly and squeezing her breasts and ass. Sweet hot mint breath tickled her neck and she felt the strain of Cullen´s hard cock, press against the small of her back insistently.

'You´re both so beautiful like this…' he murmured against her skin and all she could do was nod, breaking the kiss in a desperate attempt to breathe. Desire flooded all her senses and she felt as if on fire, her free hand fumbling backwards, curling around the belt of Cullen´s trousers. He chuckled hoarsely at that and angled his hips, pressing the hard length of his concealed cock against the cleft of her ass. Another whimper escaped her slightly parted lips, the strawberry red lipstick smeared. She was now heavily relying on the hand that guided her stroking movements, Alistair´s moans growing louder with each second just like hers. Their hands were slick and she felt him pulse and swell in her hand, an indication that despite his sassy comments he was just as affected as her, both bursting with the desire to let go. As Cullen´s hand curled around theirs as well and speed up the strokes, she heard Alistair groan hoarsely, sobbing pleas leaving his parted full lips. The sight almost undid her and she whimpered, as the finger on her clit also speed up. It was torture. It was cruel. But oh, how they loved it.

Finally, finally, their Master showed mercy, growling the words she so desperately needed to hear.

'Let go of him and Come for me, Babe' Dia barely heard Alistair´s strangled shout of frustration as her hand was pulled away from his leaking cock. The finger on her clit pressed down hard and she threw her head back, lips parted in a silent scream as she convulsed helplessly in the other man´s arms. Blood rushed in her ears and she felt sheens of sweat on her body, as heat and pleasure washed over her. Twitching and whimpering she curled her fingers around his hand, hearing Cullen hum darkly in her ear. He kept his hand still but didn’t released the pressure he had on her clit, prolonging her high this way mercilessly. Lolling her head to the side white strands of her obscured her face, as she panted hard. Cullen chuckled against her neck and then pulled his fingers out, lifting them in front of her face. Coated in her arousal they glistened and she whimpered again, head turned slightly to the side in embarrassment and lust.

'I wonder if you are able to squirt, if I provoke you long enough…' he murmured in her ear and her cunt clenched at that thought. Lifting his glistening hand to her lips she understood the next order, even before he said it.  
'Suck my fingers clean, Babe'. Obediently she parted her lips and laved her own arousal from his fingers, the flavor making her face scrunch a little. Sweet but a little tart. It wasn´t unpleasant but still she didn’t´ overly liked it, and Cullen seemed to notice that too. He pulled his hands away after a few seconds and held her pressed against him with his forearm over her belly, as he retrieved a handkerchief from his trousers. Embarrassed she watched how he cleaned his hand, then flexed it twice before tucking the handkerchief away again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  Thehe. I hope you still remember what´s important for the plot ;-) (because I don´t.... *clutches notes*)


	2. *Chapter 2*

 

 

'Mh… my poor boy…' His voice was still dark and breathy. For a moment Dia was confused, but then Cullen nodded with his head in front of them.  
Teal eyes glanced unfocused and hooded to Alistair, who was bend over, one hand balled into a fist on his thigh, the other holding onto the base of his leaking cock tightly. She gasped at the sight and her cunt contracted with another spark of desire. Their Master hadn´t allowed him to come. That fact made her tense and she craned her neck, looking up at Cullen who held her pressed against him.  
'Don´t you want to help him?' Cullen murmured with a deep voice and nipped on the shell of her pointed ear. Swallowing hard she nodded, feeling proudness wash over her as their Master hummed in approval. His hold on her left and he pushed her to her knees, situating her in front of Alistair. She shuffled a little on her knees till she sat comfortably, then looked up at Cullen in adoration. His right hand settled on her head, tousling her white hair affectionately.

'Good girl… so pretty on your knees…' Their Master murmured darkly and Alistair looked up at these words, pearls of sweat glistening on his forehead. Hazel colored eyes were almost black and he groaned as he realized that she was kneeling in front of him.  
'Open your mouth, Babe.' Their Master ordered in a low voice and she obeyed instantly, parting her lips and leaning forwards a little. The warm calloused hand on her head guided her, till her face was just inches away from the dark purple head of Alistair´s cock. His musky scent tinged with seed filled her senses and she whimpered, shifting a little on her feet.  
'Suck his cock like I taught you' The commanding tone in Cullen´s voice made her twitch in lust and her eyelids fluttered, as she heard Alistair´s answering groan.

Slender hands wrapped around the pulsing shaft and she took the bulbous head in her mouth, tasting the evidence of his desire. Sweeter than hers and a little bitter. With a delighted hum she took him in deeper, pushing his hand away that was still curled tightly around the base. Alistair groaned throatily and hunched over again, and she felt his hands settle on her shoulders, digging faintly in her skin. She glanced up as she began to suck like they had taught her, still a little uncertain of this kind of pleasure-giving. They just had done this five times, and every time Cullen had given her orders how to suck, how to touch, how to lick. This time their Master remained silent however, and she felt his golden eyes resting on her kneeling form. Straightening a little more she licked along the underside of the shaft, uncertain if she was doing it right.  
But the next low groan of Alistair boosted her confidence and she began to stroke his cock in tandem with bobbing movements of her head. The hand in her hair left and she noted it as another statement of how well she was doing this. A glance up made her swallow unintentionally, and electing a groan of the man above her, halted by low shaking words.

'Maker… so good… Babe you´re divine…' Eyelids with long ginger blond eyelashes fluttered close, as he began to thrust shallowly with her movements, urging her to take his cock deeper. It was so sinful. Her stroking movements on his cock became faster with each second. The low groans that rumbled through Alistair´s chest heightened her pleasure, making her cunt clench again. More precome leaked from the cock and she used it as added lubrication, sucking and stroking eagerly. Maybe she was able to make him come in her mouth this time. This thought made her double her efforts.

Her free hand came to rest on his thigh and she felt the muscles twitch underneath her palm. Alistair was breathing harshly and she felt his hold on her shoulders tighten, signaling his nearing end. He groaned hoarsely and the movement of his hips became uneven, as she felt his cock swell in her mouth.  
'Release her and stop! You´re not allowed to do that!' Cullen´s hard voice cut through the lustfilled sounds like a knife, and she felt Alistair tense immediately as if slapped.  
He pushed her away from himself and she tumbled backwards, gasping in surprise. Caught by strong arms under her armpits, Cullen pulled her tightly against his stomach while she coughed. Teal colored eyes flittered between him and Alistair, who had wrapped his hand again tightly around his cock, trembling all over and perfectly still. He was panting harshly and had his eyes squeezed shut, shudders raking through him as his release faded away once again.  
'Wha… what…' Dia croaked in confusion but was silenced once more, as golden eyes ringed with sapphire glanced down at her, before he pulled her between his spread thighs. Sitting on his haunches, Cullen partially loomed over her, enveloping her in his dominance and scent. With a sigh she complied as he leaned her more against him, tucking her white hair in a tender gesture behind her ear. Tilting her head up with one hand Cullen wiped the smeared saliva and precome away from her chin.

'No one but me is allowed to come inside you' He said darkly and she shivered, the intensity and possessiveness of his golden gaze drowning her. This side of Cullen only came to light when they were deep in their game, and it sometimes frightened her a little. It wasn´t the first time that she had wondered of what would happen, if they really tried to break one of his rules. Sometimes it felt as if his sanity was hanging just on a thin string, threatening to snap if something dire happened. Dia swallowed nervously and his golden eyes narrowed a little, as if sensing the direction of her thoughts.  
'Mine…' Cullen murmured and then his lips brushed over hers, hot sweet mint on his breath making her dizzy and erasing any doubt. She went pliant in his arms and returned the kiss, feeling the soft caress of his hands over her clothed body. A whimpering sob brought both back to present, and simultaneously they looked up, to the young man standing in front of them.

  
'Stay still and watch' Cullen murmured and released his hold on her. Effortlessly he rose from the ground, before walking like a predator over to the younger man. Alistair watched his Master drew closer and straightened a little, his right arm trembling heavily. A quick glance downwards confirmed her guess. The bulbous head of his cock was dark purple, several pearls of precome oozing from the slit. She bit her bottom lip, realizing that Cullen still hadn´t allowed him to come. And here she was, kissing their Master and distracting him from his other pet. As if on cue, Cullen wrapped his hand over the one of his friend, and with a devilish smirk he began coax him into stroking movements anew. Alistair knees buckled but a slap on his ass kept him upright, and she watched the scene in fascination. Golden eyes met hazel ones and Cullen´s smirk softened as he tilted the younger man´s face up. Tenderly he stroked the other man´s cheek, the height difference of a few inches enough to signal who was in charge.

'Such a good boy…' Their Master growled low and she felt Alistair straighten, the effect of the praise making her jealous a little.  
A sigh escaped her as she watched how Cullen closed the last few inches, and pressed an featherlight kiss against Alistair´s lips. The younger man moan softly and returned the kiss, the sight making heat pool anew in her belly. This was even more sinful than her on her knees in front of them. Cullen pulled away without deepening the kiss and glanced over to her, a knowing smirk on full lips as he saw her blown pupils.

  
'What do you think, Babe… shall I allow him to come?' His dark voice made her whimper and she shifted so she sat on her knees, hands folded tightly in her lap.  
'Yes! Yes please let him come!' Dia begged, her eyes locked with Alistair´s. He moaned softly and his eyelashes fluttered again, a blissful smile on his full lips. Their Master speed up the stroking movements and she heard Alistair whimper, delirious from all the denied orgasms he had to endure. And even though she knew how painful it could be, she had faith that Cullen would never harm him. They had played that game often, even before they had met and included her. As if to confirm her thoughts, she saw how Cullen nuzzled the other man´s sweat slick neck.  
'You´ve heard her. Come for us, Boy' he growled lowly and Alistair reacted instantly. With a hoarse cry his knee buckled and he fell to the ground, as his orgasm crashed over him in waves. Thick robes of white seed spurted from his twitching cock and coated the ground underneath him, shudder after shudder raking through him with every spill. After a nod of their Master Dia scrambled forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck, already knowing that his strength would give out soon. Alistair groaned hoarsely and his hands curled in the fabric of her trousers as he leaned heavily on her.

Thrown off guard by his weight she yelped as they both tipped to the side, landing in a heap of limps in the grass. Dia grimaced and writhed a little, till she was able to turn Alistair on his back in the grass, his head in her lap. Tenderly she wiped the sweat slick strands of his ginger blonde hair from his forehead, feeling Cullen settle down behind her again. Alistair smiled tiredly up at her and caught her hand, pressing a lingering kiss in her outstretched palm.  
'Thank you, Babe…' he murmured hoarsely and she smiled softly, fingers wandering along his clean shaven cheeks and jaw. So handsome. Their Master chuckled amused and she glanced over her shoulder at him, a soft smile playing on her lips.

  
'Come here, my sweet' Cullen murmured softly and she bent forward, pressing a kiss against Alistair´s forehead. She felt the fast thrum of his pulse under his skin and then leaned back against the other man. Cullen continued to hum softly, while he splayed her white coat out on the ground behind her. She watched him silently, her heart already beating faster as she realized that they weren´t done just yet. His large hand came to rest in the small of her back and then wrapped around her waist, pulling her backwards. Cupping her cheek with his large calloused hand when he was done, Cullen tilted her face up to his.

'Do you want to kiss me, my Sweet?' Their Master murmured and she nodded eagerly, then closed the distance between them in a rush. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pressed her lips against his, hearing him growl low and in approval. His tongue slid along her bottom lip and she opened up to him in an instant, moaning as he plundered her mouth. The other hand splayed out in the small of her back he guided them down on the makeshift blanket that shielded them from the chilly ground. With a low growl he pushed her legs apart and settled between them, balancing his weight on his forearms. Their tongues danced as they kissed passionately, and she moaned as she felt the insistent press of his hard cock against her thigh. Faintly she heard Alistair groan, no doubt turned on by the view they were giving him.  
Large hands framed her face as Cullen continued to assault her lips, controlling the kiss and making her dizzy with want. White eyelashes fluttered close as he released her mouth finally, full lips kissing a trail along her jaw and slender neck. Her fingers raked through his golden hair and she whimpered, pushing her hips upwards against his hard body. He responded in kind, making her feel how ready he was with shallow thrusts of his hips. Cullen´s hand settled back on her hip, pushing the loose trousers over her soft curved hips and ass. As they pooled around her ankles she trembled, feeling the slight chill of the afternoon breeze graze her lower naked body. Cullen chuckled darkly and pulled off her white boots, before tucking the trousers away including her smalls.

'She is so beautiful…' Alistair´s voice was hoarse and she opened her eyes surprised. The scent of Patchouli mixed with Sandalwood and she inhaled it deeply, while her vision slowly cleared. Dark hazel eyes locked with teal colored ones and she realized that Alistair kneeling over her, hands resting on either side of her head. Cullen simply hummed in agreement. His hand settled on her lower stomach and travelled upwards, taking the cotton of the tunic she wore with them. Dia made a protesting sound as chilly air touched her exposed skin, but the soft vibrating hum of the Templar above her made her go silent once more.

'Shush, Babe… we want to see you… all of you…' The dark tone and order in Cullen´s voice was clear and so she complied, as Alistair took hold of the hem of her tunic, and pulled it over her head. Dropping it to the ground next to them afterwards, he leaned back afterwards on his haunches, watching his Master and waiting for instructions.  
Two pair´s of eyes roved over her body, the soft curves and milky white skin. Goosebumps rose on her skin and she trembled, the chilly air making her nipples harden.  
As her hand came down to tangle in their Master´s golden hair he caught her hand unseen, before pressing it above her head, followed by her other hand.  
'Hold her hands…' Cullen murmured low while his warm full lips ghosted over her right nipple. Alistair complied and held her hands above her head, rubbing in soothing circles over her pulsepoint.

  
Another whimper left her lips as their Master began to toy with her nipple, alternating between sucking and biting. His other hand squeezed her breast, giving the nipple the same attention with his fingers. With every soft tuck she felt a mix of desire and pain wash over her, and despite the chill a thin sheen of sweat transpired on her skin.

'My… My Lion… please…' Dia whispered hoarsely, eyes squeezed shut and writhing helplessly under him. Growling softly and releasing her nipple with a parting bite, Cullen slowly trailed upwards with featherlight kisses again. As he reached her face she opened her eyes,  
biting her bottom lip at the triumphant smirk on his full lips.  
'You beg so prettily… That pleases me…' Their master murmured and then kissed her again, rolling his hips as his tongue slipped between her parted lips. Dia moaned helplessly, the sound muffled. His hard cock pressed against her pelvis, hard and ready. Her breath hitched as she imagined how it would feel, to have him finally inside her. They hadn´t done that till now, and she wondered if they would take now the final step. Eagerly she lifted her hips upward, interlacing her legs behind his narrow hips. Again Cullen broke the kiss and lifted his upper body away from her a little, full lips kiss swollen and golden eyes dark with lust.

'Little minx…testing my control…' Their Master murmured low, then louder.  
'Release her!' The grip on her hands was lifted immediately and she broke their intense gaze, looking up for a moment into Alistair´s smiling face.  
But then Cullen´s large hand cupped her cheek and tilted her face back to him, and her breath hitched again as she saw the way he looked at her.  
The smirk that played along his lips grew feral and then she felt his large hand press in the small of her back, before he pulled her upwards abruptly. For a moment she went dizzy, the sudden movement making her sway. Cullen held her secure against him, humming low and waited till she regained her senses. Straddling his lap she writhed a little, her head lolling and finally coming to a rest on his shoulder. Slowly her gaze became focused again and he guided her arms around his neck, humming in approval as she interlaced them.

She felt the muscles in his thighs flex and flinched, as Cullen slowly rose from the ground, her naked body pressed against his clothed one.  
Keeping one hand in the small of her back he held the other against her ass, pressing her against his concealed cock. Instinctively Dia locked her ankles tighter behind his hips, feeling a blush rise as she realized in which position they were in. Cullen´s breaths were deep and a little harsh, while his hands on her body kept her secure against him. Seeing the blush that adorned her cheeks he smirked and slid his hand from her back up to her neck, tangling in her white hair and undoing the tousled ponytail.

'Do you imagine it? My hard cock buried deep inside you, while I hold you in my arms like this?' He growled low and she shuddered, hiding her face in his neck. Biting her bottom lip, her answer was an undignified mumble and again he chuckled, before continuing.  
'What a dirty mind you have, Babe…'  
Another pair of hands settled on her waist and she whimpered, as Cullen tabbed with his hand against her thigh, indicating her to let go. Keeping her face hidden by her white hair she released her hold on him, and two pairs of hands helped her to slid down on his hard muscled body, till she stood a little swaying between the two man anew. They watched her with dark eyes and she shifted a little on her feet, thankful that Cullen hadn´t pulled of her stockings.

Standing otherwise completely bare between her two Templars she bit her bottom lip again, gathering all her strength.  
'Don´t you think that you´re a little overdressed?' Her silvery voice was opted for amusement, but she trembled in nervousness. She had never seen them completely bare. They always remained almost clothed, and it made her fantasize how they would look completely naked. The hands on her waist tightened and she heard both men exhale slowly, before they exchanged a look. Swallowing she realized her mistake.

  
'You will only speak if I allow it, Babe…' Cullen growled before pushing her backwards in the other Templar´s arms. They stumbled as Alistair´s back connected with the tree trunk behind them, Cullen using his strength to pin them against it. Dark golden eyes ringed with sapphire flickered for a moment to Alistair, before fixing again on her. The amount of jealousy and possessiveness that burned in them made her knees go weak. They may be in a three-way relationship… but Cullen was their Master. Without any doubt. His full lips parted and pulled in a feral smirk and he growled low, the sound stoking the fire in her belly. The slowly hardening length of Alistair´s cock pressed against the small of her back wasn’t helping either. Damned Templar Stamina.

'Say it… who do you belong to?' Cullen murmured low, searching her eyes intently. Dia locked eyes with him and placed her trembling hand on his stubbly cheek, soft fingers grazing slightly tanned skin.  
'I belong to you and Alistair. My body is yours, my heart is yours, my soul is yours.' Cupping her cheek with his large hand he tilted her face up and nuzzled her nose, before murmuring  
'And who will be your first?'  
Her mouth went dry and she shuddered, before looking back up at him with blown eyes.  
'You… You Master' She hadn’t even spoken the words completely when he captured her pink lips in a hungry kiss, more demanding and mind blowing then before. The strong taste of sweet mint and red wine filed her senses again, as Cullen plundered her mouth with his tongue. Overwhelmed all she could do was take, the way he kissed was completely different than with Alistair, leaving no doubt who was in charge, who had the control. As if to undermine that fact, Cullen broke the kiss for a moment, hissing another order at the man behind her.

'Touch her!' Alistair complied immediately and his hand trailed along her stomach and disappeared between her legs. A jolt of pleasure shot through her as he cupped her sex, pressing the heel of his hand against her still sensitive clit, rubbing in tight circles over it. The pleasure intensified with each second and she moaned helplessly, writhing between them.  
Strong hands slid down her arms and interlaced with hers, before they were pulled upwards sharply and pressed against the trunk behind them. The changed angle forced her to bow her back, and another hoarse moan of hers was swallowed by demanding lips. The two Templar´s began to move in tandem, rutting against her from each side. Soon their thrusts became erratic, the sexual tension too much to bear. Wet sounds filled the silence of the clearing, accompanied by her own faint whimpers and Alistair´s hushed groans.

'Come for us, Babe… take the boy with you…' Cullen murmured against her lips before kissing her again, his breathing ragged as he released her lips finally with a parting bite. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire kept her in place, forcing her to look at him.  
Another flick of a calloused finger over her swollen clit was her undoing. Her eyelids fluttered and a silent scream left her lips as they pushed her over the edge. Thrashing between them in her high she heard Alistair groan low and guttural, as his hips stuttered and pressed with might against her ass.

'Oh… Oh Maker… Babe…' his voice was hoarse and she felt the pulsing of his cock as he spilled in his smalls. It made her shudder in desire and prolonged her high, as she imagined how it would be to feel that rush of seed somewhere else.  
The grip on her hands tightened for a moment and she heard Cullen inhale sharply as he went still, eyes squeezed shut and trying to regain control. Wide eyed she watched him and he finally opened his eyes again, smirking down at her with a heated expression and parted full lips. All were panting heavily and finally slumped down to the ground, with her in Alistair´s lap and straddling Cullen´s thighs. Alistair leaned back against the trunk, sweat dripping down his brow. Cullen released his hold on her hands and leaned back as well, arms supporting his upper body. Both men had their heads tipped back and she watched them drowsily, the scent of arousal, sweat and three sorts of perfume heady in the air.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> .  
>  And there goes my Innocence. *waves*


	3. *Chapter 3*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minor changes made in chapter 1 & 2.

 

 

 

With a trembling hand she tucked a strand of damp hair behind her ear, exhaling audibly. Cullen opened his eyes and glanced behind her to Alistair, and she followed his glance. The ginger blonde hadn´t moved one bit, eyes closed and with a blessed expression on his face. She smiled at the sight and bit her bottom lip, before hearing how Cullen cleared his throat behind her. As she glanced over her shoulder she noticed his full lips smudged by her lipstick, pulled in a smirk.

‘You really wrecked him this time. Come here, Babe’ His voice was dark and deep, and he stretched one hand out in a welcoming gesture. Dia blushed at his words but crawled over, ignoring the displeased whine of Alistair as she left. Their Master chuckled and pulled her sideways in his lap, large calloused hand tucking strands of her shoulder length with hair behind her ear. One of his arms wrapped around her waist and she sighed as his warmth seeped through her. She felt his heart beat fast in his heaving chest, proud that she was the one who had caused this. By both men. Their master straightened a little and sat cross-legged, giving her the opportunity to snuggle even closer to him. In his arms she felt safe and at home. It was similar like being in Alistair´s arms, but with Cullen it felt somehow… more. Hand tangling in her hair Cullen tilted her head up, studying her face carefully.

Teal eyes, still glassy from the blissful high meet calculating golden ones ringed with sapphire. Their breaths mingled as they looked at each other, and she bit her bottom lip.

‘My lion…’ her voice was just a whisper and she sighed, not knowing how to begin.

‘What´s troubling you, my sweet?’ His deep voice resonated in his chest. Swallowing the lump she felt, she shifted in his lap before placing both hands on his broad shoulders.

‘When will you make me a woman? You know…’ Dia grimaced at the even higher pitched tone of her voice, gesturing with her hand vaguely down to her lap. Then she blushed furiously as she saw the surprise in golden eyes.

‘Babe… there is no need to hurry. We have time. We… I will do this when you are ready.’ Cullen said with a raised eyebrow and she sputtered, before burying her face in the crook of his neck. His hold on her tightened and she felt him kiss the top of her head.

‘And what if I´m ready? As in… now? Because I´m ready!’ She whispered breathlessly, grimacing at the desperate tone. Cullen took hold of her chin and studied her carefully, before brushing his lips against hers. Straightening into a sitting position he taped twice against her thigh next to his stomach and she took the hint, adjusting herself in his lap. With her knees on either side of his hips she straddled him, teal eyes glinting with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

Cullen hummed in thought and settled his large hands on her waist, pulling her flush against him. Vivid images of both naked in exactly this position flooded her mind, and she bit her bottom lip. He sighed and it made her look up again. With a soft smile he took hold of her chin.

‘Alright. But not tonight, my sweet… We will make your first time special. It won´t be on the dirty ground in a forest.’

The sincerity with which he spoke made her heart beat faster, although she couldn´t suppress the disappointment she felt at his words.

‘But when…?’ Dia whispered and curled her hand around his wrist, that still held her chin up. She shivered a little as another chilly breeze fawned over the clearing, tousling her fine white hair. Nuzzling her nose tenderly he hummed thoughtful again, before picking her white coat from the ground and tucking it closed over her shoulders. This way shielding her from the cold he cupped her cheek again, his calloused thumb sliding over her bottom lip.

‘In three months, our patrol will walk again through this area…and stay in the local Tavern in Harper´s Ford.’ Her heart began to beat faster with each word he said, and she felt herself start to tremble in excitement.

‘I will make sure that Alistair and I can stay a little longer afterwards… four or five days…’ Cullen continued, golden eyes ringed with sapphire watching her reactions intently. The prospect of having them all for herself, for more than a few hours thrilled her. Waking up next to them, cuddling, talking. All the things she missed when they were apart. She licked her lips nervously and counted in her head. In two months. That meant end Cloudreach. Before he could speak any further she placed both hands on his stubbly cheeks, teal colored eyes glinting in excitement.

‘Four… five days?! I… I will be there! I promise!’ She croaked and breathlessly, and his full lips twitched at her enthusiasm.

‘Not so fast, Babe. If you´re not ready then, tell me. We don´t need to rush things’ He said insistent and she blushed, knowing that he was right to say that. A part of her was nervous, because she had heard so much stories about it. That it would hurt. That the sound of her maidenhood tearing would wake up people. Swallowing hard she nodded, then kissed him softly, not wanting to talk about that topic anymore. His large hands left her waist and slid up behind her shoulderblades as he returned the kiss, keeping their touches light to calm her down. As she finally broke the kiss she was out of breath and her face flushed, the boldness returning slowly with each heartbeat. Snuggling into his palm as he stroked her cheek, Dia began to smile sheepishly as she saw traces of her lipstick, smeared all over his lips and jaw. With an apologetic look, she fumbled for the handkerchief in her coat and lifted it up to his lips, but he caught her wrist.

‘Not yet… I´m not done with you’ Cullen murmured and she blushed as he enclosed her hand with his, before pressing it against his crotch. A small gasp of surprise escaped her red smudged lips and she glanced down between them, seeing the obvious bulge there.

‘You… you didn’t…’ Dia whispered breathlessly, while he plucked the handkerchief out of her hands, flicking in carelessly to their right.

‘No… I want to come with you… feel your wetness…’ He growled low and she whimpered as he undid the laces of his trousers, already damp from her arousal. She lifted herself up on her knees and he pulled his trousers past his hips, so his cock sprang free. Thicker and larger than Alistair´s, she shuddered as she tried to imagine how he would feel inside her. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire darkened as he watched her, then guided her back down. With his cock pressed flat against his abdomen she felt him pulse against the folds of her cunt, and it made her shudder.

‘When I will make you a woman… it will be in this position…’ His voice was dark and rough with lust and she shuddered. Heat sparked through her at his words, stoking the fire in her anew. He pulled her down and captured her lips in a deep and possessive kiss, large hands settling on either side of her waist. White eyelashes fluttered close and she moaned into his mouth, interlacing her hands behind his neck. Controlling the passionate kiss and her rocking movements, she heard him growl low. The friction against her clit hurled her towards another orgasm, and she felt her cunt clench with each slide against the hard long shaft. Large hands slid down from her waist and settled on her ass, squeezing and kneading them.

‘Yes… just like that… Ride me, my sweet…’ Her Master growled low and released her lips, trailing kisses along her jaw and downwards. Sharp teeth grazed the sensitive skin of her neck, and his voice was hoarse and deep as he spoke again.

‘Who will be your first? Who will fill you, make you scream in lust till your throat is raw? Say it!’ Her hands on either side of his head in the grass curled and she pressed her upper body against his. Rocking frantically above him she tilted her head to the side, giving him better access to her neck.

‘You! You will do this… You will fuck me… oh Ma… Maker…’ Her cheeks were brightly pink as she said what he wanted to hear, the dirty words leaving her lips just hesitantly. But her reward was immediately as inhaled sharply, and flipped them. Her back shielded by the coat around her shoulders he loomed over her, the hard length of his cock sliding along her folds. One hand tangled in her hair to tilt her face upward, his other pressed between them, flicking over her clit and pinching it. His teeth latched into the sensitive skin of her neck and she cried out as stars exploded before her eyes. The cry was muffled immediately as Cullen pulled her face against his neck, prolonging her high with sharp rutting movements of his hips. He held her pressed against him, faces flushed and sweat glistening. His panting breaths became harsher and she writhed under him, her slender hands now tangling in his golden locks.

 

‘Bite me, Babe!’ He ordered hoarsely and she obeyed instantly, burying her teeth in the muscled juncture of his neck. For a heartbeat Cullen tensed underneath and then threw his head back with a hoarse and deep groan. She felt the pulsing of his cock as he came, the vision that his seed would coat her insides instead of her thighs and belly making her moan helplessly. His hand enclosed his cock and he wrung every last drop of his seed from it, letting it fall on her belly with a hoarse groan. When he was spent, he finally relaxed and rolled to the side. Their shared arousal cooled on her belly and she sighed, angling for the handkerchief and cleaned herself. Sitting up afterwards she retrieved her trousers and tunic. Pulling them and stretching, she wrapped the leather band from her hair around her wrist, before glancing over her shoulder to her Master. Eyes squeezed Cullen lay on his back, shifting as he pulled his trousers back up and laced them with one hand. Laying down beside him in the grass she watched the heavy fall and rise of his chest, stroking the sweat slick golden curls back from his forehead.

He hummed darkly but soft at her gesture and she smiled, as he wrapped his hand around her waist. As he moved to sit up, she felt the rippling muscles of his stomach, and barely suppressed a shudder. Cullen smirked as she looked up with a blush, and slid his arm under her knees, lifting her back between his spread legs. Dia giggled at that, the sexual tension now broken and resolved.  Closing her eyes and pressing her face in the crook of his neck, she recalled the day one year ago when they met.

 

 

_It had been a warm afternoon at the end of Solace. She had fled the boring lessons with Aldous for practicing moves with her greatsword, exactly at this clearing. Since at least one hour she had been on it, ignoring the burn of her muscles that signaled her exhaustion and weak body that she so dreaded. How annoyed she had been when she heard the melodic and slightly scratchy voice of Alistair, and his comment on her fighting style._

'B _e careful that you don´t hurt yourself, missy’ he had said in mocking. When she had turned, all sweaty and full of adrenaline, she had spit at him in fury, without even looking properly. After all, how dared he to criticize her – the daughter of Teryn Cousland´s most trusted general?! Okay. Her father had just been a simple guard back then, and it still was his title. But well, a girl could dream._

_And as she had thrown her greatsword to the ground and stalked right over to the offending young man, to give him a piece of her mind… Her anger became less with every step she came closer. Silverite Templar armor and a greatsword strapped on his back. Broad shouldered and at least 6,4 feet tall, dwarfing her with her 5,1 feet even more than Fergus or Adan._

_And his face. Maker, his face. Ginger blonde short hair with styled spikes at the front, slightly tanned skin with faint freckles on his cheeks. His captivating broad smile, adorning full lips and making him look boyish and sexy at the same time. Casually he had leaned against the tree next to him, studying her with sparkling hazel eyes. A few feet away from him she had stopped, suddenly aware of her state of dress. The sweaty strands of white hair that clung to her skin, escaped her ponytail a long time ago. Her face even paler thanks to the exhaustion, pouty lips deep red from the concentrated gnawing on it. The ill-fitting white linen trousers and undershirt, both slightly damp with her sweat and clinging to her soft curved body._

_The young Templar had straightened as she drew closer, arms now folded over his broad and armored chest. His stance was at ease otherwise, a fact that irked her. With a heaving chest she had stared up at him, teal eyes slightly narrowed and her mind racing of how she should react. All she could remember was how her father had said time and time again, that a Templar deserved respect. They were the elite of all warriors in Ferelden, if not in complete Thedas._

_Powerful, honorable and ever vigilant, sworn to protect and serve. At the last word in her trail of thought, her pouty lips had twitched upwards, a motion that made the young Templar rise his eyebrows in turn._

_Well, Ser Templar… if I´m so bad at it… why don´t you teach me? I´m more than willing to… learn…’ she had purred sensually_

_'How to… wield a… sword…’ Making sure to emphasize the right words, and sliding with her hand over her curves, she had smiled challenging at him._ _And the look he had given her in return had been glorious. A mix of surprise, shock, overextension and desire.  And she recalled his next words, they still resonated in her head and heart._

_‘Hey, Cullen… I think there is someone you should meet’. A shudder ran through her at the memory, of the other Templar emerging from behind his comrade a few seconds later. Even taller than the ginger blonde, with piercing golden eyes ringed with sapphire, and a calculating gaze._

_The golden and curly hairs on his head softened his features somewhat, but the smirk he threw in her direction quenched the image of a soft angel immediately. Lighter tanned skin than the other Templar, he studied her for a few seconds silently, and then the smirk on his full lips grew._ _A soft deep hum was all he made, but she still shuddered at the low approval she had thought back then she heard. Golden eyes fixed on her he had moved gracefully forward, each step measured and like a predator. Dominance radiated from him and she had stood perfectly still as the Templar slowly walked around her. The scent of patchouli and sweat clung to him, an odor that combined with sandalwood, she connected since then with desire._

 _When the Templar had stopped again in front of her she noticed that the other one also had drawn closer. Audacity mixed with nervousness as she realized how utterly at their mercy she had been. So she had flinched at first when the Templar, Cullen, had curled his gloved forefinger under her chin and tilted her face up. Golden eyes locked with teal ones and she swallowed._ _His hand had slid along her chin and cupped her cheek, and she had felt the warmth that he radiated even through the leather glove. As he spoke for the first time her knees had almost buckled, his voice dark and so deep._

_'Hello...’_

_It had just been this one word, but it felt as if he had said way more. Her eyes flickered away from him and to the other Templar, who hovered next to them on her right. The smile still in place he winked at her, and then his melodic deep voice broke the spell that the other had created._

_'I think what he wants to say is ´My name is Cullen, and this is my friend Alistair. As you can see, we are both Templars, or will be soon. I like you, you´re pretty. We are both here because we were searching for a distraction, and well. We found you. So I would like to know your name, and to kiss my handsome fellow over here´’_

_His little speech was broken by chuckles, as Alistair was obviously enjoying himself and his joke, bowing at the last words._ _Pouty lips had twitched at that and then she smirked, turning her head slightly and snuggling into the Templar´s palm like a cat._

_'Dia. And yes. But both of you.’ She had purred, and Alistair had stopped his chuckling in surprise, while the other had simply raised his eyebrow. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest but she straightened under their gaze._

_What?’ She heard Alistair squeak and her smirk grew, as she finally looked directly at him, her head cocked to the site._

_'I said…’ Dia repeated, and placed her hand boldly on the ginger blonde´s armored chest._

_'My name is Dia. And I want to kiss you… both’ The young Templar looked shocked and then blushed furiously, hazel eyes snapping up helplessly to his comrade._

_'Maker…’ Alistair murmured with a trembling voice and she swallowed as Cullen turned her face back to him, then tilted it up. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire studied her carefully and she held his gaze determined, even though she felt her whole body shake._

_'You´re playing a dangerous game, Dia…’ Cullen murmured in a dark velvety voice, and his gloved hand slid again in her hair, tangling in the white silken strands of the loose ponytail. She swallowed again but remained steady on her feet, pouty lips slightly parted as she licked them._ _Golden eyes fixed on her she saw the sapphire ring around them glint as the Templar stepped even closer, forcing her to crane her neck. Maker, he was so damned tall. Even with her standing straight she didn’t even reached till his shoulders, and his presence made her feel even smaller than she already was. So close to him she felt his heat, the scent of patchouli that invaded all her senses and made her dizzy. She had always been a wild one, eager to test her limits._ _With her mother dead since childbirth and her father spoiling her endlessly, she always had searched for someone she could look up to. Who showed the boundaries of what she was allowed to do. Someone who guided and protected her truly. Licking her lips anew and seeing the movement of golden eyes as they followed the tip of her tongue, she decided._

_‘I think I can decide for myself what´s dangerous, thank you very much.’ Dia more whispered then said, and immediately scrunched her nose at the weak and not in the slightest seducing tone. The Templar exhaled slowly and she felt his sweet mint breath ghost over her face, making her white eyelashes flutter. Golden eyes have darkened and he curled his gloved hand in her hair, before pulling her forwards against his armored body._

_A sigh escaped her as the coldness of his armor hit her overheated body, and she was sure that at least by now both men must have noticed that she wasn´t wearing a breastband._ _She heard Alistair shift next to her, and glanced for a moment to the side, seeing that his eyes have darkened as well. Beautiful dark hazel eyes, full lips slightly parted, the blush on his clean shaven cheeks still lingering. To think that she could kiss him… She had kissed before, yes. But not a man like him…_

_‘Look at me.’ Cullen´s voice ripped her out of her ogling at Alistair and she stand up straight again._

_‘You´re very cheeky. I like that. Tell me.. Have you ever lain with another man or woman before? Pleasured oral or received oral pleasure?’_

_Now it was her turn to blush and her eyes fluttered closed. Well, that was direct. No talking around the questions that mattered. And it made her feel insecure._ _Dammed Teryna and her talks about getting into marriage absolutely pure. She had tried to touch herself once. And her hand had stung even three days afterwards as the Teryna had caught her, and slapped on her fingers with a wooden spoon. For a moment she glanced down to her right hand, where she almost still could see the angry red imprint of the spoon. Pouty lips pursued and she sighed._

_‘No. I didn’t even touched myself. I tried it once, but was punished for it.’_

_The hand in her hair tightened and she heard both Templar´s inhale sharply. White eyebrows drawn together she opened her eyes again and looked up. First at Alistair, then at Cullen._

_‘Maker… a pure virgin…’ She heard the later one murmur and if it was possible, his golden eyes darkened even more. He looked almost enthralled by the fact that she was untouched, and it confused Dia at first. But then she began to smile. She could use that, to get what she want. Biting her bottom lip, she hummed and placed both hands unbidden on his shining Chestplate. Slender hands traced the engraved flaming sword on it and she glanced up at him under her white eyelashes, a coy smile on her lips._

_‘My… nanny always said that my first should be the man who is honorable…’ Dia said in a suggestive tone and tabbed against the engraving. Well, there as hardly anyone more honorable than a Templar. Or two Templars. Two sexy Templars. Her words drew a dark chuckle from both men, who exchanged a glance and looked down at her again._

_‘…Who can control me and my… wild… temper…’ She purred and it made the younger Templar actually shudder as he murmured._

_'Minx.'_ _She threw Alistair a smile but again the grip in her hair tightened and she looked back up, straight into dark golden eyes ringed with sapphire._

_‘Is that so? Hm… Do you have someone who controls… who conquers you, my Sweet?’ Cullen murmured thoughtfully, a dark glint in his eyes._ _Dia barely suppressed a shudder and rose on her tiptoes, slender fingers sliding up along the smooth and cold chestplate. Something inside her made her provoke him, wanting to know if he could be as dominant as she thought he was. Gathering all her strength and bravado, she taunted._

 _'_ _No. So far no one was able. Do you think… you are capable of doing that, Ser Templar?’ His eyes narrowed at that and she emphasized the next word with a sigh,_

_‘Conquer me and bring me to my knees?’ The hold in her hair tightened to the border of pain but she ignored it, feeling herself getting more aroused with each passing second. Her next words chosen carefully, she ended in an amused tone._

_‘Or are you just… an imposter, who lurks around with his friend in a forest, all talk and no action?’ At first, she felt victorious at the shudder that ran through Cullen, who seemed to be more than aroused by her words._

_But in the next second she was pressed against the treetrunk, feet dangling in the air and on exact eyelevel with the Templar she just had taunted. Golden eyes ringed with sapphire were like liquid fire and he growled, while he held her effortlessly pinned against the tree. His breathing was harsh and the pupils dilated, and even though Dia was shocked, she couldn´t suppress a smirk. Wow. Passionate._ _Leaning closer so their faces were just inches apart she felt his sweet mint breath caress her face, and his next words were spoken in a dangerous whisper._

_‘Watch your words… stop provoking me…’_ _Dia growled as well but resisted the urge to writhe, rather liking the feel of her pressed against a hard surface, just being hold up by sheer strength. And his arms didn´t even shock with the energy he needed to keep her pinned against the tree. Cocking her head to the side so strands of hair fell in her face she licked her lips, holding his intense stare unwavering._

_'_ _Make me’ her voice was laced with challenge and a second later his lips crashed against hers, making her gasp in surprise. The kiss was all dominance and power, and her hands flew in his hair, raking through his golden curls as she tried to kiss back as best as she was able. The unforgiving silverite of his armor dug in her body but she didn’t cared, as he pushed his wet tongue inside her mouth._

 _Her moan was muffled and she felt him shift, before pressing her with his lower body against the trunk again. His right hand freed he wrapped it around her throat, not choking her but indicating that he could, if he wanted. It was another act of dominance and it made her tremble in anticipation. As he released her lips she starred at him, teal eyes glassy and pale face flushed. She was panting just as hard as he and their breaths mingled as they stared at each other. At first he blinked, as if taken aback by his own reaction. But then she smiled at him and it seemed to boost his confidence. Slowly he let her down without releasing her throat._ _This way she was forced to stay put, her back pressed against the tree. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she was sure that he felt the rapid beat of her pulse. Silence stretched between them as he stared down at her, full lips parted and eyes full of a dark hunger._

_‘Well… That was…’ Dia began in a croaked voice but the grip around her throat tightened for a heartbeat, making her silent at once._

_‘Alistair’ He growled without turning his gaze away from her and she swallowed, as she remembered that they weren´t alone. Seconds later Alistair appeared to Cullen´s right, hazel eyes dark and flickering between her and him rapidly. He also seemed taken aback by his friend´s reaction, although relaxed as well as he saw her smile slightly._ _Her lips still burned from the possessive kiss she had just experienced._

' _She tastes divine... little Spitfire’ Cullen husked darkly. Golden eyes studied her carefully, flickering over her face and taking in the state of her trembling but otherwise relaxed body. He must have found the answer for his unspoken question in her eyes, because he began to smirk, then released her throat with a gentle caress. After stepping back a little he pulled Alistair in front of him, gloved hands settling on the younger man´s hips. Voice rough and deep, Cullen murmured._

_‘Kiss her’_

_Her breath hitched and she saw how Alistair focused alone on her now, a soft blush again rising on his cleanshaven cheeks. Sensing that he needed the consent of her, Dia made a half step forward and curled her hands around the buckles of his breastplate. Hazel eyes followed her movement and both smiled, as she rose on her tiptoes. He placed his left hand on her waist and cupped her cheek with the right, before bending down and closing the distance. Their lips touched in a featherlight kiss, and she sighed as she felt how gentle he pressed his lips against hers._

_Ever vigilant to pull away, as soon as she gave any sign to be uncomfortable. It made her heart beat faster and she tightened her hold on the buckles, before pulling him further down to her. Alistair groaned low as she caressed with her tongue his bottom lip, then pulled her against him fully, both arms wrapped around her he deepened the kiss, and she responded eagerly. It was different, less dominant and possessive, more gentle, soft and almost loving, tender. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach and she swayed a little. His grip tightened instantly, signaling her that he wouldn´t let her fall._

_But all too soon for her liking he ended the kiss, pulling away from her with his eyes still closed. A sigh escaped his kiss swollen lips and as he tipped his head back, she saw the other man´s hand, caressing his scalp._

_‘I like her… what do you think?' Cullen murmured softly and at this ginger blonde eyelashes fluttered open again. Hazel eyes with a dreamy expression captivated her, before he turned his head and looked at the Templar next to him._

_‘Yes… she tastes so sweet… so perfect…’ She heard Alistair murmur in a breathy voice and blushed, feeling an unspoken praise simmer between the three of them. Still caressing his friend´s scalp with circulating movements that slowly wandered down his neck, Cullen glanced down to her._

_‘We will make you an offer, Dia…’ her name sounded like sin and she shuddered, hands folded tightly in front of her to conceal her nervousness as Cullen spoke in a dark and deep tone._

_‘In exactly one month at sun dawn, we will be here on this clearing. If you accept, be there as well…’_

T _ucking a strand of white hair behind her ear, Dia looked confused up at him. She frowned a little and tilted her head to the side, teal eyes flickering again and again to Alistair´s full lips, wishing that he would kiss her again. As silence stretched out between them she remembered Cullen´s words and snapped out of her daydreaming._

 _‘Why are you telling me this? Accept what?’ she asked puzzled, goosebumps raising on her skin as she heard Alistair groan lowly. His head rested in the crook of Cullen´s neck, snuggled against the taller man like a cat._ _Hazel eyes were half hooded as Alistair looked down at her, the dreamy expression still in his gaze. He lifted his hand to her cheek, caressing her pale face. Voice breathy breathy and soft, his eyes shone with emotion as he answered for his friend._

_'Be our girlfriend... our Babe…’_

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edited this chapter and changed some details. Have fun!

 

 

‚Babe, my sweet… Are you done daydreaming?’ Cullen murmured in an amused tone. His fingers slid through strands of white hair, toying with the silken tresses. Feeling caught, Dia glanced over her shoulder, a sheepish smile on pink pouty lips. Then her eyelids fluttered in pleasure as calloused fingers grazed the shell of her slightly pointed ear. With a soft purr like a cat, Dia leaned into his touch.

Cullen chuckled and raised one eyebrow expectantly, daring her to answer his rhetoric question. Mumbling something under her breath she leaned back against his strong chest, head turned to the side so she could listen to his steady heartbeat. His unique scent engulfed her like a cocoon of salvation and she inhaled deeply, savoring this moment of closeness. Committing it to memory.

The sun had nearly settled behind the horizon, a reminder that their time together would be over soon. It was a sad thought and so she curled into a ball against his chest, knees bend and one hand curled in the smooth velvet of his tabard. Cullen seemed to sense her change in mood and shifted slightly, before placing his rough hand on her cheek. Lovingly he tilted her face up, his calloused thumb grazed feathery light over the pinkish skin there. The emotion in his golden eyes ringed with sapphire mirrored her own. Adoration, longing… and sadness.

 

‘I hate this… I don’t want to be apart from you…’ Dia whispered in a tearful tone and sniffled, before rubbing embarrassed with her sleeve a tear away which had escaped her eyes unbidden.

‘Shh… me neither. But don’t be sad, my sweet’ Her lover whispered in that deep baritone voice of his, and he pulled her closer against his chest. Together they breathed deeply, quenching the feel of despair. There was no use for it. It would only taint the time left for them. Her head nestled in the crook if his neck, she sighed softly while his fingers skimmed lovingly over her clothed skin. Silence settled over the scenery, the only sound the whispering of the wind in the nearby trees.

Sighing softly, Dia tilted her head to glance at the other Templar, only four feet away from them. The ginger blonde young man had his eyes still closed, but at least must have found time to rearrange his clothing somewhere during her time with Cullen. Black leather trousers neatly laced and the red tabard smooth, without any wrinkles to indicate what they did earlier. Alistair’s arms were propped up on his bent knees, hands laced in front of his chest. A soft dreamy smile played on his inviting full lips, and her heart fluttered. Beautiful hazel eyes were closed while he dozed, head tilted slightly backwards. These views she enjoyed too. The way his broad chest heaved and sank with the deep even breaths he took, completely at ease in the presence of her and Cullen.

 

For a stranger, it simply appeared as if the Templar Recruit was taking a nap in the settling sunlight. But the little signs only a lover knew, told her the truth. Always on guard, his ears twitching slightly at every sound. Not as pointy at hers, but sensitive all the same. Dia sometimes wondered about his heritage, and if it was possible that one of his ancestors had been an elf as well. But Alistair never talked about his origin in detail, stating its pettiness. ‘Only the here and now counts, Babe’ he always said whenever Dia asked him for more. A seldom wise choice of words, which impressed and confused her equally. Teal eyes glanced away from his resting form, and back to the horizon. She could need to get back soon, but couldn’t find the will to leave the loving embrace of Cullen’s arms just yet. He seemed to think the same because his breath tickled her right ear as he placed a tender kiss on the tip. With a soft hum Cullen wrapped his arms tighter around her curvy body, holding her tight and secure. For a while they simply sat like that and she enjoyed the feel of being so close to him, surrounded by his scent and protective presence. It was similar like being in Alistair´s arms, Dia thought, although she enjoyed the playful nature of the younger Templar recruit just like the dominant one of their Master.

Where Alistair was humorous, Cullen was serious. They complemented each other almost perfectly, without making her feel out of place. What both didn´t had, she added. Her charm, her persuading and gentle nature calmed both, and for that Alistair and Cullen loved her even more. With Alistair, she could joke and kiss sweetly the whole time, they were equal to each other in every way. Like a entertainer and lover, a best friend and big stuffed teddy.

 

Cullen was more like a father figure, without the weird aspect of indulging in incest fantasies. He was stern and protective, more the calculating and reflective part.  Even if forced, Dia couldn't decide between the two of them and she was grateful that she would never have too. Their Love was strong and big enough for all three of them. If only she could stay like this, with them, forever. Teal colored eyes flittered first up to Cullen who watched her thoughtfully, then again to Alistair and she smiled.

‘He looks like an Angel…’ Dia murmured softly, snuggling closer against him. Cullen chuckled at her words and hummed thoughtfully. Shifting a little and bending his knees on either side to prop his arms up on them and encircling her in his embrace, Cullen studied their friend with a smirk.

‘You will think differently when you wake up next to him in the morning, your pillow full of drool and him talking in his sleep about cheese.’ He finally said, his voice opted to sound annoyed and casual. But the affectionate twinkle in his golden eyes gave him away. Another giggle escaped her and Dia glanced up, her eyes glittering with mischief.

‘Drooling on a pillow? Like a… puppy?’ She dared with a grin, knowing what would happen next.

 

As if on cue Alistair opened one eye and glanced over at them. For a heartbeat their eyes locked, and then his full lips twitched, before warping in a dashing smile. Dia sat up straight in an instant, pouty lips pressed tightly together in an attempt to stifle the laughter that bubbled up her throat.

‘Maker… please don't…’ she heard Cullen mumble behind her, but it was too late.  The high pitched sound of an imitated puppy back destroyed the blissful silence, followed by a soft whine. A very unladylike snort escaped her and Dia shifted to sit on her knees, smiling broadly and eyes sparkling with delight.

‘Aww…! Who is a good puppy?’ Her silvery voice rose had an even higher pitch as normal and she giggled, as Alistair answered with another high pitched bark. Making the Templar behind them groan in annoyance, she answered with a cooing sound and wiggled in his arms. Defeated, Cullen released his hold on her and she crawled forward, not caring that her white trousers would get smudged all over on the dirty ground. Alistair smiled just as broadly and pulled to him, as soon as she was in reach. Wrapping her arms around his neck Dia kneeled between his spread legs, littering his face with tiny kisses.

 

‘Awwww! Such a good and sweet, sweet puppy!’ Dia crooned and he imitated another high pitched bark, before pressing her tightly against his chest. 

‘Puppy attack!’ Alistair announced with a mock threatening voice and surged forwards with her in his strong arms. They landed with a soft thud in the grass, accompanied by another groan of Cullen who dodged them just in the last second. Rolling around in the grass like children and laughing, Alistair finally gained the upper hand. Burying Dia underneath his bulky and muscular body, he started his attack. Long licks, all over her face. Squealing she thrashed in Alistair´s arms, while he relentlessly ‘marked’ what was his. Theirs.

 

‘Aaaaah! No! No Puppy kisses!’ Dia protested half-hearted and now laughed in earnest. Alistair joined in, with his face buried in her white hair.

‘You're both impossible!’ The two heard Cullen exclaim from somewhere behind them, and the crunching of dirt as he rose from the ground and straightened. Dia glanced past broad shoulders up at Cullen, just in time to see him hide a soft smile with a shake of his head.

‘She is the one to blame. I simply sat there, dreaming of cheese when I was provoked to act!’ Alistair's voice was muffled she snorted again and tried to wiggle away from under his hard muscular body. With a growl he tightened his hold on her and again she squealed as he began to litter her face with kisses. His stubble tickled her additionally and she snorted and laughed under his assault.

‘Help! Help me my Lion!’ She demanded with a laughing voice after she was able to get enough air to speak, and heard Cullen sigh long and dramatically. Buried underneath Alistair she watched as he walked over to the spot where she had dropped her things earlier.

 

‘You´ve heard it, Puppy. Let her go’ he said and bent, picking up her satchel and greatsword, slipping both over his right shoulder. Her heart sank.

‘Hey! She is the only one who is allowed to call me that’ Alistair's voice was muffled, his face still buried in her hair and holding her tightly against him. Dia bit her bottom lip, noticing the trembling tone in his voice. Even though he tried to sound annoyed at Cullen for calling him Puppy, she heard the sadness in his words. With a sigh she wrapped her arms tightly around Alistair´s neck again, kissing his cheek.

 

‘I don't want to let you go…’ Alistair murmured in her shoulder and she nodded fervently. The dirt next to their heads crunched as Cullen sat back on his haunches, a frown on his face.

‘Seriously, Alistair. Let her go. The ground is too cold and I don't want her to get sick’ his tone was serious and even though she rolled her eyes at his words, all three knew that Cullen was right. As always. With a pout Alistair sat up, with her smaller frame still encircled in his arms. A pout formed on his soft lips and it made her heart pinch. Like a cat she straddled him and sat between his legs, bending forward and kissing the pout away.

 

Alistair took the chance and deepened the kiss, both hands framing her face and keeping her close to him. Returning the kiss with tenderness, she smiled into it as she felt the other Templar settle down behind her. His large hands settled on her waist and Cullen guided her backwards, interrupting the kiss and making Alistair whine in protest. Instantly the pout slipped back in place, more prominent then before as he exclaimed petulant.

‘Hey! I wasn’t done with her yet!’ Without looking up at his friend but keeping Dia close to him, Cullen pulled out the brush from her satchel.

‘And why are you always the one who gets to braid her hair? I want too!’ Alistair mumbled in a grouchy tone, muscled arms folded over his chest. She simply rolled her eyes and shifted till she sat cross legged, relishing in Cullen´s soft movements as he combed her hair.

‘Because I'm better at it’ he said over her shoulder and ignored his Alistair's scowl. 

‘And because it hurts when you do it’ Dia added with a wink and took the brush from Cullen. While he braided her hair in a tight plait close to her head, Dia closed her eyes in pleasure. His calloused thick hands were surprisingly deft, especially with her fine and silken hair. It never twinged and she made a note to herself to send his sister Mia a letter in thanks. When Cullen was done, she handed him the leather band wrapped around her wrist. Their fingers touched and he took the chance to bend forward and kiss her cheek. When the braid was secure and Cullen satisfied with the result, Cullen pressed another kiss in the nape of her neck. His lips lingered there for a moment and she shuddered as his hand grazed the underside of her breasts.

‘Hey! I saw that! This is not making her presentable!’ Alistair complained and guiltily his hands dropped away. With a sigh Cullen pulled the wig out of her satchel and smoothed the tresses. Dia’s eyes followed his movements and her pouty lips pulled in an annoyed frown.

 

‘I hate this…’ She mumbled in frustration and folded her arms over her chest, surrendering to her fate though. 

Alistair smiled in sympathy and scooted closer, taking her slender and soft hands in his larger ones.

‘Someday… we will find a way to free you from that charade’ he promised in a soft tone and she smiled faintly, all three knowing that it was an empty promise. And so Cullen remained silent as he secured the wig on her head with a few hairpins, taking care that it covered every silken white strand of hair.

‘Before or after you became cheese-king?’ Dia asked with slight twitch of her lips, sitting still as Cullen untangled the long brown hair from the wig. It reached till her waist in soft curled waves of deepest brown, silken to the touch and with a slight vanilla scent. Alistair faltered at her words a little but then quipped back.

 

‘It depends. Haven't decided yet if I make you or Cullen my queen.’ He said with a shrug. The snort behind her was a mix of annoyance and horror, and Dia couldn't suppress a giggle.

‘Thanks, but I decline` Cullen murmured and began to rummage anew in the satchel. After a few seconds he handed Alistair the black kohl pen, and continued to straighten the brown long tresses.

Alistair straightened in front of her and placed his hand carefully on her cheek, starting to darken her white eyebrows anew. Dia did her best to hold still, the tickling sensation on her skin common now. It was a daily ritual. Darkening her eyebrows and lashes to conceal the natural white color.

‘How about I become king and make you my queen, Puppy?’ She said with a teasing smile.

‘After all, you are very talented in applying make-up’.

 

Alistair scoffed at that and tipped the pen against her nose, before switching to her other eyebrow. She scrunched her nose and wiped the kohl away, glaring up at him.

‘Just for the record: Ser I’m-a-model-Templar behind you takes much longer in the bathroom than me’ he said in a mocking tone and then tried to mimic Cullen´s much deeper voice.

‘Oooh! Alistair! Give me the pomade back! I need to tame my curls! I can’t go outside like this!’  As soon as the words had left his lips the brush flew well aimed past her ear, hitting Alistair square at the temple with a loud smack. 

 

‘Suck it, Ser Dirty-sock!’ Cullen mumbled and pulled her backwards against his strong chest. Glancing over Dia’s shoulder he considered Alistair with an annoyed expression, who rubbed with a wounded expression the red spot on his head and whined.

‘Hey, that hurt! You could have killed me!’

 

Dia snorted and caught Alistair´s hands, pulling him forward against her chest. Slender hands stroked through his short ginger blonde hair and over the already forming bruise. With a huff the younger Templar snuggled against her breasts, a content smile appearing on his lips.

‘Much better…’ he mumbled and Dia rolled her eyes again, then glanced over her shoulder at Cullen.

‘Don´t fight, you too. I love you both, just the way you are. With stinking socks and vanity’ She said in a soft tone and Cullen hummed defeat. He tightened his hold on Dia and nuzzled against her neck, leaving a trail of soft kisses. Alistair drew idle circles over the soft swell of her belly, sneaking with his finger-tips now and then under her tunic to caress her soft white skin. As she turned her head to the side to glance over at the horizon where the sun almost had sunk, she felt the warmth of his breath against her slightly pointed ear.

‘We love you too, Babe.’ Cullen whispered in her ear and Dia sighed contently, encircled by the warmth of both her Templars.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr-ID: http://sasha-alerion.tumblr.com/  
> Skype: Lil-Kjay
> 
> => Comments, opinions and motivation are ALWAYS welcome! :)


End file.
